The Suite Life of Zack and Abby
by gabgaws12
Summary: This is story about Zack's and Cody's family life. It is story about their children growing up at the Tipton like Zack and Cody did. Also This story fellow Zack and Maddie's son Zack jr. and his twin sister Abby. And Cody and Bailey's Twins Jason and Sara
1. Introduction

**Suite Life of Zack and Abby**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

**Zack's PVO**

Hey, it's Zack. I know it's been a long time since I have talked to you guys, how have you been lately. I have been great, working and raising a family at Tipton. I am also now 32 years old; I will be 33 in September. I am also now the co manger of the Boston Tipton with my beautiful wife and soul mate, Maddie or my Sweet Thang. Yes, I still call her Sweet Thang after all these years, because she has never stopped being my Sweet Thang.

Maddie and Me have been married and have been co-managers for the past 10 years. I love Tipton; I love my job as the manger of the hotel with my wife. Maddie and I make such a great team as mangers together. I love working with her too, because Maddie is my best friend that I have know most of my life, and it's easy to talk her about stuff. In addition, Maddie and I really love our job and working together as partners.

I am father now guys. I have been for 8 years. Maddie give birth 9 years ago to Twins, a boy and a girl. The boy is older by 5 minutes; his name is Zackary James Martin Jr. The family and the Tipton staff call him mostly Little Zack, or Zack Jr. Little Zack reminds me so much of me when I was his age and he looks almost exactly like me except he has browns eyes like Maddie. Little Zack also is a troublemaker. Maddie calls Little Zack, her little prince, or her Little Zacky bear. I am still Maddie's prince, knight, and shining armor, and I will always be her man and life partner.

My daughter is named Abigail Katherine Martin. We call her Abby for short. Abby looks so much so much like my Maddie. Abby is amazing, bright, and reminds me of her mother, she is also one of Little Zack's best friends. Maddie calls Abby her baby girl. She is our baby girl. I love my children. I am happy I have a family with Maddie. I call Abby, my little princess because she is my little girl. Maddie is such an awesome Mom to our children, she been such a great mom over the past 9 years, and she is also the best wife and soul mate a guy could have, I am truly blessed and thankful to call Maddie, my wife. You're the best Sweet Thang.

Now let's talk about Cody and Bailey. Cody and Bailey own a restaurant together in the Tipton Hotel. Cody is the chef for the restaurant and Bailey works as the manger and sometimes as a waitress for the restaurant. Cody and Bailey have been married about a couple months before Maddie and I got married. In addition, Bailey gave birth to twins a boy and girl also about 9 years ago the same day Maddie gave birth to my twins, they both were born on Cody's birthday and mine. Yes, I am also an uncle now and a dad. Sorry Guys, I have gone to work for a while with Maddie. I will talk to you guys later. I really did mature and grow up over the years since I last saw you guys. I had to I am a father now, and I have a job of authority. Maddie also is the one who helps me focus on work or the family we have together.

**Little Zack's PVO**

Hi,my name is Zackary James Martin Jr. My family and friends call me Little Zack, or Zack Jr. I am very special, because I have a twin sister name Abigail or Abby. I am also special because I half to have the best home ever; I get to live the glorious Tipton Hotel with my family. In addition, my whole family lives and runs the hotel together. My twin sister Abby and Me are 8 years old.

My whole family runs the hotel. My Mom and Dad (Note: Maddie and Zack) are mangers of the hotel, they run the hotel as a team. My Uncle Cody and Aunt Bailey run their own restaurant in the hotel also as a team, My Uncle Cody is the chef, and My Aunt Bailey is the manger for the restaurant, my aunt and uncle really love the Tipton. My Aunt and Uncle live at the Tipton also. My aunt and uncle have twins too, my cousins, Jason and Sara. It is cool that my cousins are twins two; they are the same age as Abby and Me. In addition, Jason and Sara were born on the same day as Abby and Me. You guys want me to tell you who also was born on our birthday, My Dad and my uncle Cody. I know that is a lot of birthdays to celebrate on my one day. I think I am special to share my birthday with my dad and my sister. I love my family. My Mom and Dad are awesome and I love them very much.

My Grandma Carey also works at the hotel as the lounge singer with my mom. My Mom sometimes sings down in the lounge with my grandma on some nights. Daddy sometimes takes us down to watch her singer when she does sing with Grandma. Abby and I spend a lot time with our parents in their office playing on their computers. My Parents are the best; Daddy is just like a big kid like Abby and me. He likes to joke around with Abby and me, he also plays video games with me sometimes when he is not busy working with Mommy. Daddy toke me to my first Boston Red Sox game last year with Uncle Cody and my best friend and my cousin Jason. While we were at the game, Mommy and Grandma took Aunt Bailey, my cousin Sara, and Abby hangout -and had a girl's day. That was fun day with my Dad.

My best friend is my cousin Jason. The family calls him Jay or Jason. Him and me have a lot in common as we are both have twins and we are related, and because are Dads are each other twin. My Sister Abby's best friend is actually my cousin Sara too. The four of all us always hang out together, the four us I mean Jay, Abby, Sara, and Me. We all play together because we also have the suite next door to each other. I have a lot of fun at the hotel because it is like my playground because Dad and Uncle Cody used to live here while they were growing up, and also Daddy met Mommy when he was 12 when he moved in, Daddy also likes to call Mommy, Sweet Thang, I think it is funny and cool he calls Mommy that.

So, this is my families story of life growing up at the Tipton like my family did.

**Note: This is a new story about Zack and Cody's family all grown up and about their kids, Zack Jr., Abby, Jason, and Sara. **


	2. New

The staff of the Boston Tipton: for the story: Suite Life of Zack and Abby, the one about Zack and Maddie's kids.

Boston Tipton Staff

Owners: and London of Tipton Hotels and Enterprise/ also acting Hotel Inspector: Moseby.

Co. Managers of Hotel: Zack and Maddie Martin

Night Front desk manager: Estabon

Bellhop: Ricardo Ramirez (Estabon's Little brother from his home country)

Co Restaurant Manager and head Maître d': Bailey Martin

Head Chef and Co Manager of Restaurant 2: Cody Martin

Ballroom lounge singer: Carey Martin, Maddie sometimes sings in the Lounge also with Carey.

Hotel Engineer: Arwin Hawkhouers

Concierges: Irena Johnson and Bob Smith

Candy counter spot: Maddie for a couple shift, until Maddie and Zack hire a replacement.

Head Boston Tipton Security: Kirby Mitchell


End file.
